pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Uji
Uji jest agresywnym zwierzęciem łownym z gier Patapon 2: DonChaka i Patapon 3.thumb|Ujithumb|Płetwy Uji- kopiąc w ziemi zostawiają za sobą charakterystyczny ślad. Widać też, że zdarzają się większe okazy Opis Natura Uji to wielki, czarny rekin, około cztery razy większy od Patapona (aczkolwiek, w trójce spotykamy też naprawdę olbrzymie okazy). Ma zadarty do góry nos, czerwone oczy, olbrzymią płetwę grzbietową, malutkie płetwy piersiowe i ogonową oraz skrzela. Ma bardzo szeroką paszczę, a sam jest dość krótki. Zęby nie są duże. thumb|Uji rusza do ataku (w "Patapon 3") Zachowanie Uji "pływa" sobie w ziemi, czasem w tę i nazad, a czasem stoi w miejscu. Warto wspomnieć, że pływanie tego stworzenia w Patapon 3 nie jest dziwne, ponieważ żyje on w bagnie. Gdy się zbliżymy, on zawróci, wysunie z ziemi łeb i szybko ruszy ku naszej armii. Po zblżeniu się wyskoczy i kłapnie, zżerając jednego z naszych żołnierzy i automatycznie go zabijając, a potem oddali się i ponowi atak (nawet, jeśli poprzedni mu się nie powiódł). Pożart Heros lub Uberheros nie odrodzą się. W trójce nas nie atakuje, jednak, gdy my go zaatakujemy, wystawi się z ziemi, warknie, a potem ruszy na nas, dodatkowo czasem wyskakując podczas podpływania. Ponadto w "Patapon 3" może zabić kilka jednostek jednym chapnięciem. Umierając wyskakuje z ziemi i rzuca się, po czym z głośnym charczeniem kona. UWAGA ! Czasami konanie jest pozorne i Rekin szybko zanurkuje w piasku, ponawiając atak. thumb|Jak widać, w "Patapon 3" zdarzają się naprawdę olbrzymie okazy Uji Występowanie Patapon 2 Uji pojawia się na większości polowań w "Patapon 2", zwykle, broniąc Wepów. thumb|Na malowidle w ramce widać Patapony uciekające z morza przed Uji *Mushrooms in Nyoriki Swamp (Tylko, gdy pada deszcz) *Hunting On Tochira Beach (Od późniejszych etapów gry) *The Mystery of the Smokestorms in the Desert (Pojawia się zaraz po "otwarciu" Wepu) Patapon 3 W trójce Uji pojawiają się razem z Kościulcami na zwykłych misjach, zwykle w Dżungli chciwej maski. Prawdopodobnie są to wytresowane okazy. Pojawia się też na malowidle Kryjówki, gdzie plażujące Patapony na wakacjach wieją przed wyskakującym z morza Uji (malowidło dostępne w Sklepie Srebrnego Hoshipona). thumb|Konający Uji *Rekin-ludojad z Bagna Nuchara *Brygada Kościulca w Lesie Tahi-Tahi Polowanie Uji jest bardzo niebezpiecznym zwierzęciem. Ponieważ pożera pierwsze, na co trafi, lepiej nie zabierać najlepszych jednostek na przód armii. Warto natomiast zabrać Tatepony, Kibapony lub Dekapony jako żołnierzy do poświęcenia, by utrzymali go w odległości od stanowiących główną siłę oddziałów Yariponów, Toriponów lub Megaponów. Tych żołnierzy powinna być duża grupa, bo Uji ciężko trafić. Ich atak powinien zmasakrować wrednego rekina. Pożarci Heros lub Uberheros już się nie odrodzą, dlatego lepiej nie brać ich na przód. Jeśli chcemy ocalić naszych żołnierzy, możemy uciec rekinowi piosenką PonPata lub DonDon. thumb|Uji ruszający, by pożreć Patapona Łupy Uji wyrzucają zwykle średnio cenne łupy. W "Patapon 2" materiały i Ka-Ching, a w "Patapon 3" Ka-Ching i skrzynie na poziomie pozmiędzy 10 a 15. *'Ka-Ching '(w "Patapon 3" całkiem dużo) *(W "Patapon 2")' Kieł Gizaza' (Gizaza Fang, kieł poziomu trzeciego) *(W "Patapon 2", rzadko)' Kieł Nazozo' (Nazozo Fang, kieł poziomu czwartego) *(W "Patapon 3") Drewniane skrzynie *(W "Patapon 3", nieco rzadziej)' Żelazne skrzynie' Ciekawostki *W "Patapon 3" zdarza się błąd, że Uji po śmierci staje w miejscu i nie wyskakuje, a my możemy go ominąć, podczas gdy ten pływa w miejscu. *W "Patapon 3" jeśli Uji zostanie podrzucony do góry, (np. przez Cannasaulta) ślad na ziemi, jaki pozostawia, podskoczy razem z nim. *W "Patapon 3" są niewrażliwe na Zamrożenie, Zachwianie, Odrzucenie i Podpalenie. Kategoria:Zwierzęta do Polowania Kategoria:Zwierzęta agresywne Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Patapon 3 Kategoria:Encyklopedia